fantagefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Colorora/Together or not at all
Chapter 1 From the moment kasy clicked on " sign up " she knew that being a non member sucked. She asked her parents for a member ship and they got her it, it had been the first time she had asked for something in one and a half years. She quickly logged on and started buy so many things she had two pages of gorgeus hair, one page of shoes, one and a half pages of shirts and pants, three pages of outfits and five pages of accesories.She went to a few tryouts but she quickly realized that they all sucked so she just wandered around down town until she met this guy. His username was zack101. Chapter 2 Zack zoomed around down town. He knew everything there was to know about fantage. He had been on fantage since 2008 and had every item a nonmember boy could get yet he had still not got a membership, why? If you were to ask him the question his answer would be simple. " Because i'm and NOT spending money on a pixel! " he was very bored and there was nothing to do down town there was no point in getting star's because what would he buy with them? He bumped into this girl. Her username was kasykasy123 Chapter 3 Kasy looked at zack then zack said " i'm sorry! please dont be mean to me i'v been on fantage since ZOOB! " " what? " Kasy said, " why would I be mean to you? I love your outfit by the way! " " so you don't care if i'm a non? " Zack asked suprised. " " of corse not! " kasy replied. " Wanna go play some multi player games? " Kasy asked, " sure! " Zack replied he didn't care if he won stars he didn't need, he really liked this girl. _____________________________ Meawhile during Zack and Kasy's convorsation, member girls were saying " HEY YOU CAN'T DO THAT HE'S A NON, ARE YOU BLIND!!!!!!!! " and non member boy's were whispering " hey that guy just hooked up with a member girl we gotta find out his secret! " Chapter 4 Kasy and Zack played all the multi player games on fantage and then added each other. As soon as Zack told Kasy about the friendship braclets she bought one for them. They went downtown, all of Kasy's 128 buddys saw her with Zack, they quickly defriended her and started yelling " EWWWWWWW YOUR WITH A NON HE DOESN'T DESERVE YOU " Kasy did the crying action, when Zack asked her what was wrong she said all of her friend's had defriended her but she soon found out from Zack that if they were actual friends the would have kept her as a friend. They were soon being bumbarded with things like EWWWW YOU WITH A NON that they went to the light house, " nobody will look for us here they thought " but they were wrong they quickly had five other people up there saying EWWWWWWWW. Zack had quite an effect on the whole thing too his 14 friend's including Kasy had now turned into 106 and they were all asking how he got kasy to be his friend. Chapter 5 They eventually got to the dock and nobody found them there but by that time the popularity had gotten to Zack's head. There was already a page on the fantage wiki about him! By now he wasn't even talking to Kasy he was to busy repling to everyone how he got Kasy as friend. Kasy knew that this was just another scam for popularity so she defriended him and went somewhere else. " I hate this guy!!!!!!!! " she thought, " I have lost ALL my friends for him and in the end he just ignores me!!!!!! UGHHHHHHHHHH ". Once Zack realized that Kasy had defriended her he rapidly went searching for her until he found her at the beach. As he aproched her she just logged off she had quit fantage FOR GOOD. Chapter 6 Kasy went to school and told all of her real friends about what happend the the last night and Zack did the same. As it turns out Kasy and Zack went to the same school and Kasy heard zack telling his friends about it and then she said " Oh my god " out loud " ZACK IM KASY2000008 AND YOUR'E ZACK101! " they both hugged and became great friends Kasy found out why he wasnt talking to her and told him she would do the very same thing they had the same intrests and became best friends in real life AND on fantage no matter what anybody said they were always friends on fantage and their motto was " Together or not at all " THE END Category:Blog posts Category:Fanfics